


Daddy? Mommy? Sure.

by smutsister



Series: Pack Daddy and Mommy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Pack, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsister/pseuds/smutsister
Summary: Erica started calling Derek "Dad" as a joke but that night, well Stiles and Derek took it a whole lot farther.





	Daddy? Mommy? Sure.

“Derek, babe, please go clean up the living room.” Stiles begged. “The pack is coming over and there isn’t going to be enough room for everyone to sit down with those baskets of towels on the couch.”

“Let them sit on the floor.” Derek pouted, rubbing his nose against Stiles’s neck.

“Babe.” Stiles sighed, putting down the spoon he was stirring dinner with to turn around in Derek’s arms. “I know this full moon is making you very cuddly for some reason but I can’t cook with you attached to me like a leech and those towels don’t fold themselves. So I will make you a deal. You can mark me all you like in bed tonight after the pack leaves and I will let the marks heal naturally so everyone gets to see them, but only if you go fold those towels and help me get ready for the pack to come over. Sound like a deal?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment before glancing down at Stiles’s neck. “Deal.”

Stiles grinned. “Good.” He pulled his mate in for a deep kiss before pushing him gently. “Go fold those towels and put them away and pick up anything else out there.”

Derek nodded, finally unwinding his arms from around Stiles’s waist and walking away.

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. _This full moon sappiness might kill me._ He just had to accept it and get to work preparing for a starving pack of wolves to invade his home. He had the two roasts in Derek’s two ovens, a whole row of pies already on the counter under a warming spell, and two casseroles he made yesterday in the fridge ready to get warmed back up and served. He just had to finish the stew and the chili he had going and everything would be ready. If he could keep his mate off his back, literally, it might just all work out.

“Done.” Derek said, coming back in. The time away from Stiles’s scent had done him visible good as he looked much calmer again.

“Then go shower.” Stiles told him. “We’ve got twenty minutes and I’m sure we both smell rank seeing as you wouldn’t let me shower last night after you fucked me into the mattress. So go get clean.”

Derek pouted again but turned around and left the room. Stiles chuckled. Derek was a big bad alpha but he always listened when Stiles asked him to do something, even if it was something he didn’t really want to do.

By the time Derek had finished his showers, Stiles had the stew and chili done, the roasts out of the ovens, and the casseroles in to warm up.

“Take the casseroles out in five minutes when the timer goes off.” Stiles told Derek as he passed him on the stairs.

“Yes sir.” Derek smirked.

Stiles grinned and stopped to pull Derek in for a kiss. “Just think about tonight babe. And the fact that none of the pack will be coming around for three days after tonight.”

Derek’s pleasure at the thought was audible as a growl in his throat, causing Stiles to lean in to kiss him again.

“Now go.” Stiles ordered, slapping Derek on the ass. “Before I blow you on the stairs again.”

Derek’s eyes flashed at the memory, making Stiles laugh and slap him again.

“Away!” Stiles laughed, heading up the stairs to finally get his shower.

When he got out he could hear Derek downstairs greeting the pack as they arrived, making him hurry through drying off and getting dressed to go down and join them.

“Stiles!” Scott cheered when he saw him.

“Hey there buddy.” Stiles grinned. “Give me one second and then I’ll hug you, I just got out of the shower.”

Scott nodded, knowing what Stiles was talking about his best friend went over to their Alpha and presented his neck.

“Hurry up Sourwolf.” Stiles ordered. “I wanna hug my brother.”

Derek’s eyes flashed, quickly leaning in to rub his face along Stiles’s neck, putting his scent as the first one on Stiles’s clean skin.

“There.” Stiles grinned, pulling away. “Now come here brother!”

Scott grinned, bouncing across the room and into his best friend’s arms. The two hugged it out for a long moment before heading to the kitchen so Scott cold help Stiles finish getting things ready.

“Those two are going to be the death of me one day.”

Derek turned towards the door, smiling at Allison standing there. “Stiles will be mine for sure.” He agreed, hurrying over to help her down the steps.

“Yes but Stiles at least remembers I’m pregnant and doesn’t offer me wine with dinner and then get extremely embarrassed when I wave at my very large stomach and remind him I’m in too good of shape for this large of a food baby.”

“Scott actually did that?”

“Twice.” Allison grinned.

Derek snorted. “He’s an interesting wolf.”

“He’s an idiot.” Allison told him, letting him lead her to the comfiest armchair. “But I love him.”

“I would hope so.” Derek laughed, sitting on the floor next to her chair. “It’s a little late to decide you don’t.”

“I’m as far gone on him as he is on me.” Allison sighed. “That’s why he’ll be the death of me.”

“I know that feeling sister.” Erica sighed, blowing through the door with Boyd and Isaac on her tail. “Hey there daddy-o.”

“Why do you calm me that?” Derek sighed.

Erica shrugged. “Because you are.”

“Boyd?” Derek tried.

Boyd just held his hands up and grinned. “If you can’t stop her, how do you expect me to?”

“I only love Allison now.” Derek declared.

“OI!” Stiles shouted from the kitchen.

“Not including you in the pups dumbass!” Derek called back.

“See?” Erica asked. “You call us pups, I reserve the right to call you dad.”

Derek just rolled his eyes. “How are you Isaac?”

“I’m good.” Isaac smiled shyly. “Thanks for asking dad.”

Derek groaned and thumped his head onto the arm of Allison’s chair.

“Stop being mean to your father or I won’t feed you.” Stiles told them, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

“Stiles!” Derek protested. “Don’t encourage this!”

“Sorry Der.” Stiles grinned. “You know I love a good joke.”

Derek just sighed again. “Now Allison really is the only one I love anymore.”

“Thanks dad.” Allison grinned.

Derek groaned, flopping down onto his back and throwing a arm over his face. “Kill me.”

“Gladly.” Erica grinned at him. “But only after you write me into that handsome will of yours daddy-o.”

The entire night followed the same pattern, Derek trying to get them to stop and Stiles just laughing and encouraging them to continue calling their alpha “Dad”.

By the time they got done with the movie of the night, _Die Hard_ , Derek had Stiles in his lap to nuzzle at his neck again and the others were tired out from the run they’d gone on after dinner.

“See you in three days.” Scott grinned, helping a very tired Allison back to her feet.

“Drive safe.” Stiles told him. “And make sure Ally puts her feet up tomorrow. She’s going to need it.”

Scott didn’t question Stiles’s knowledge of tomorrow, he was always right.

“We’re leaving as well.” Erica declared. “I’m horny and want to fuck.”

“Scott can I go home with you?” Isaac asked, making the room laugh.

“I’ll drop you off at the Sheriff’s how about?” Scott offered.

“Perfect.” Isaac decided, getting to his feet. “Night Stiles. Night dad.”

Isaac didn’t seem to even notice what he had said, just slipping out the door with Scott and Allison but Erica heard and snorted. “Night Stiles. Night dad.” She repeated.

“Get out of my house.” Derek ordered.

Erica obliged, cackling the whole way.

Stiles waved his hand and with a flash of his eyes the door was shut behind her and Boyd.

“Alone at last.” Stiles sighed.

Derek rumbled in happiness, burying his face back in Stiles’s neck.

“Can I turn around and face you at least?” Stiles asked.

Derek pulled his face from the crook of Stiles’s neck, seeming please with the idea as he pawed at Stiles waist to turn him around faster. Stiles laughed and turned quickly, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

“You’re cute like this babe.” Stiles whispered, letting Derek nuzzle up under his neck again. “It’s like you get drunk on my scent once a month and it’s adorable.”

Derek felt his face heat up but couldn’t argue with it. He was definitely drunk on his mate’s scent.

“Wanna get our shirts off and get some skin contact?” Stiles offered.

Derek’s eyes flashed at that idea and if wasn’t for Stiles’s fast magic removing their shirts he probably would have just ripped their shirts off to get their chests pressed together.

“Thought so.” Stiles laughed. “So drunk.”

Derek just rumbled against Stiles’s chest, enjoying having his mate with him.

“Want to take me to bed or just cuddle me on the couch?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s response was to stand up with Stiles in his arms and head for the stairs, making Stiles laughed yet again.

Once in their room, Stiles didn’t bother asking before waving his hand to remove the rest of their clothes so they could settle on the bed completely naked.

Derek rubbed his hands everywhere he could reach, happy to have his mate so pliant and happy smelling in his lap.

“Der.” Stiles moaned. “Der please.”

Derek rumbled, looking up curiously to see what his mate needed.

Stiles’s eyes flashed and he could feel his hole moisten and loosen as the spell took hold.

“Get inside me.” Stiles ordered. “Now.”

Derek grinned happily, reaching down to slide his dick inside his mate.

Both of them moaned as it slid into place, neither bothering to move once Derek was balls deep. The connection was all they were after tonight, not a fast orgasm.

“You are so good to me.” Stiles grinned, petting Derek’s head gently. He scratched along the short hairs at the base of Derek’s neck, making the wolf rumble happily.

“Love you.” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles gently. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too babe.” Stiles kissed him back. “You make me so happy.”

Derek blushed again, nuzzling against Stiles’s neck.

“Such a good dad.” Stiles laughed.

Derek growled at the word again, pulling back to glare at him.

“Sorry.” Stiles laughed, dropping his head to nuzzle apologetically at Derek’s neck. “I had to do it once.”

Derek smirked. “If I’m dad, does that make you mom?”

Stiles’s head snapped up from Derek’s neck. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Derek shrugged, doing his best to look innocent. “I don’t know it might just _slip_.” He punctuated the last word of his sentence with a flick of Stiles’s nipple, making the mage arch his back. “You have the sensitive nipples for it.” He joked.

“Shut up.” Stiles moaned. “Doesn’t stop you from loving up on them.”

“God no.” Derek sighed, leaning in to lick across the nipple he’d flicked. “I love it.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Of course not…momma.” Derek whispered, sucking Stiles nipple into his mouth.

Stiles didn’t even have it in him to argue that time, arching his back and clutching at Derek’s head to hold him against his chest.

Derek rumbled happily, sucking gently at Stiles’s nipple.

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles finally managed to choke out when Derek pulled away.

Derek grinned. “You deserved it.”

“Did I?” Stiles smirked. “Or does daddy just feel bad for not giving mommy’s other nipple any attention?”

Derek’s eyes flashed and he stared at his mate for a long moment before he dove back in to grasp Stiles’s other nipple between his teeth.

“Fuck.” Stiles groaned. “We are so going to have to talk after this. And Erica is going to be insufferable.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled. “Shut up about our kids while we’re in bed together.”

The comment made Stiles laugh, his hole tightening around Derek’s dick with ever hitch of his muscles. Derek growled low, eyes growing red as he tightened his grip around Stiles’s waist.

“Baby.” Derek growled. “Tell me now if you don’t want this.”

Stiles grinned and leaned in next to Derek’s ear to softly whisper. “Fuck me Daddy.”

Derek’s eyes shot to red as he flipped them over, leaning over his mate to slowly pull his dick out of Stiles’s hole. “Beg.” He ordered, rolling his hips to roll the tip of his dick just inside Stiles’s hole. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Daddy.” Stiles moaned. “Daddy please. Need you. Need to feel you. Need you inside. Deep inside. Want to feel you for days. Want your cum leaking out of my hole. Want to be loose for you. Want to be full of you. Please. Please Daddy. Please fuck me.”

Derek grinned, slowly pushing back in. “That’s some good begging baby. But I’m sure Mommy can do better.”

Stiles moaned again, even louder, hearing that title. “Daddy.” He whined. “Daddy please.”

“So helpless for Daddy’s cock uh Momma?” Derek chuckled, keeping up the slow movement of his cock as he moved his hands up from Stiles’s waist to play with the poor boy’s nipples. “So helpless when you’re stuffed full.”

Stiles couldn’t formulate words anymore as he let the pleasure take him. Derek was all around him, in him, touching him, surrounding him.

“You’re such a good Momma.” Derek whispered to him. “I don’t know how I never saw it before, but you are. You take such good care of all our pups. Take such good care of me. I didn’t see it till Erica called me dad but you’ve always been the momma here. Always been taking care of us. Ever since the beginning. Saving my life. Saving theirs. You’ve done so much for all of us. You’re so good. So good.”

Stiles moaned deeply in response to Derek’s words.

“Yes baby.” Derek smiled. “You’re such a good Momma, let me be a good Daddy and give you all the pleasure you deserve.”

Stiles could only moan again as Derek slid home again.

“You just relax now Momma.” Derek told him. “Daddy’s got you.”

Derek kept his rhythm slow and steady and hard as he slid home over and over and over again slowly driving Stiles to insanity with pleasure. Stiles lost the ability to move, speak, even think as he was swallowed entirely by the ecstasy his mate was providing him. There was no escaping it as the wave slowly grew before taking him over.

When Stiles came to again, Derek was still inside him, leaning over him with a grin on his face.

“Liked that uh Momma?”

Stiles groaned. “I’d slap you if I could move literally any of my muscles.”

Derek laughed. “Come on babe. We can take a bath before we go to bed.”

“No just let me lay here.” Stiles told him. “Go get a cloth to clean us up a bit and then cuddle me. I don’t want to wash us off yet.”

Derek rumbled happily, kissing Stiles’s nose before slowly sliding out of him, making Stiles groan again.

“You have ruined me.” Stiles declared. “Fucking ruined me.”

“Well that’s my job, isn’t it?” Derek smirked, heading for the bathroom.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down tomorrow.”

“You asked me to make sure you felt me for days.” Derek called out to him. “I was only following orders.”

Stiles groaned. “The one time you actually listen to me.”

“I did exactly what you wanted.” Derek smiled, coming back to the bed. “And you know you don’t regret it.”

“I’ll regret it tomorrow.”

“I doubt it.” Derek shrugged. “You smell happy and sated and comfortable.”

“I’ll be more comfortable when your cum isn’t growing cold between my thighs.”

Derek laughed, taking his cue to get to work cleaning Stiles up, having wiped himself off in the bathroom.

Neither of them spoke again until Derek had them clean and under the covers, curled up together with Stiles’s head resting on Derek’s chest to sleep for the night.

“I wasn’t lying you know.” Derek whispered.

“What?” Stiles asked, twisting his head to look up at him.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you’re a good Momma.” Derek told him. “You really are.”

Stiles blushed. “I like taking care of people.”

“And I like that you let me take care of you.”

“We should talk about this in the morning.”

“Probably.”

“Go to sleep now.” Stiles whispered. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight Daddy.” Stiles smirked.

Derek just groaned and kissed Stiles’s forehead before settling in to sleep. They had a _lot_ to talk about in the morning.

 

###

 

In the morning, Derek woke up first and slid carefully out of Stiles’s grip to go make breakfast before his mate woke up. He didn’t exactly know how the conversation they needed to have was going to go but he did know Stiles was always easier to handle when he woke up to breakfast and coffee already ready for him.

It didn’t take long for the smell of breakfast and caffeine to float up the stairs and wake Stiles up slowly.

“Whatever you are making smells delicious.” Stiles said, stretching in bed. He didn’t bother shouting, he knew Derek would have an ear on him. “I’ll be down in a minute. I gotta piss.”

Derek hummed softly, knowing Stiles wouldn’t hear any response he made anyways, and got plates and mugs ready to go.

“You are a gift.” Stiles sighed, slipping into the kitchen.

“Good morning to you too.” Derek grinned, kissing Stiles’s cheek as he handed him a plate of food and a mug of coffee.

“Good morning honeybunches.” Stiles grinned back, bouncing away to eat at the breakfast nook.

Derek made his own plate quickly and went over to sit across from Stiles. They ate in silence but for Stiles’s moans at the food and coffee for a moment before Stiles spoke.

“So last night was intense.” He started.

“It was.” Derek agreed.

“Calling you Daddy was different, not something I ever expected to do in bed.” Stiles admits. “And I’m sure you felt the same about calling me Momma.”

“Definitely.”

“But I think I enjoyed it.” Stiles admitted softly. “I think I enjoyed it a lot.”

Derek bit his lip before speaking. “It was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Stiles smirked. “I agree. I don’t think I’ve ever passed out just from pleasure before. Pain, definitely, but never pleasure.”

“So now what?”

“Well…” Stiles hummed. “Do you want to do it again? Or was it a one time thing?”

Derek picked up the napkin he’d brought over and started shredding it with his claws. “Would you do it again?”

“Derek we established pretty early on in this relationship that I am pretty open when it comes to kinks.” Stiles smiled. “I’m up for almost anything that brings me as much pleasure as you did last night. This decision is yours.”

“I-It was good.” Derek whispered, watching his claws destroy the napkin.

“It was really good.”

“We both liked it.”

“Definitely.”

Derek took a deep breath, biting his lip as he looked up at Stiles. “What would it mean?”

“Well, I guess it would mean that when we decided to, we’d call each other Daddy and Momma.” Stiles started. “And I can order the kids not to call us that if it would make it awkward.”

“They are our pups though.” Derek mumbled.

“That they are.” Stiles grinned. “They’ve always been our pups and they always will be.”

“I don’t know what I want.” Derek finally admitted.

Stiles got up and slipped around the table to pull Derek’s legs out from under the table so he could sit on his mate’s lap. “Derek. Derek look at me.”

Derek finally tore his gaze away from the shredded napkin and looked at Stiles.

“Do you want to call me Momma?” Stiles asked. “Yes or no.”

“Yes.” Derek whined.

“Well alright then.” Stiles smiled. “Cause I would love to call you Daddy and take care of our pups and let you take care of me like you did last night. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Please.” Derek whispered, leaning in to kiss Stiles.

Stiles kissed him back, keeping it gentle as he reached up to scratch Derek’s scalp. “Well Daddy,” Stiles smiled when they finally separated. “We’ve got three days before any of our pups come back here, so why don’t you take me back upstairs and we can spend those aching with pleasure before we have to worry about taking care of our pups again.”

Derek growled, pushing back into a kiss as he stood up, holding Stiles to his chest. “You will be the death of me.” He growled.

“So I’ve heard.” Stiles laughed. “Now, Daddy, take me to bed or lose your Momma forever.”


End file.
